


July 29th - Stuck In A Closet

by S0phos



Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [29]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution, octopunk media - Fandom
Genre: DEArtfest, Love, M/M, Nerves, Trapped In A Closet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	July 29th - Stuck In A Closet

Tell tale sign of Nines being in his apartment was his jacket. The coat rack could always be seen from the small window beside his plain but somehow unique front door. Well, it was unique to Gavin… because it was Nines’ home… He reached his fist up and rapped it against the door three times before stepping back and waiting patiently. Thirty seconds passed. He knocked again. Another thirty seconds.  
“Nines? Nines it’s Gavin!” Gavin called through the door as he knocked again. Gingerly, he reached out and took the door handle. The door swung open.

Nines never left the door unlocked.

Gavin rushed into the apartment screaming Nines’ name. _Where was he? Where was he? Where was he?_ He checked each room but Nines was nowhere to be found. As Gavin moved into the bedroom he realised something. The bed was perfect. What was it he had said on that stake ot…. “ _I can sleep in the closet if you would prefer..._ ” Gavin moved over to the door which he knew led to the walk in closet and peaked inside. There he was. Gavin breathed a sigh of relief and couldn’t help but smile… That idiot. Sure, he looked fuckin’ creepy in this state: upright, motionless and emotionless but he was still Nines.

He reached out and put a hand on Nines’ shoulder. His eyelids began to flutter and Gavin took a very hasty step back, slamming into the closet door that had closed behind him. Nines’ blinked as his LED turned a sharp red. That was not a face he was expecting in his face when he woke.  
“Good evening Detective Reed. Any reason you’re in my apartment.”  
“Uh… Nines… Fuck… I’m sorry… I should’ve just left… but your door was unlocked… and I was nervous and… shit I should go…”  
Gavin turned to leave; Nines grabbed his hand.  
“Thank you Gavin. Thank you for caring. Please, let me make you some dinner, perhaps you would like to stay?”  
“I… I really shouldn’t.”  
“Please Gavin…” Nines begged, holding his hand tightly.  
Gavin just smiled and nodded shyly.


End file.
